1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling decorative panel to be provided to an inside of a roof panel of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known ceiling decorative panel to be provided to an inside of a roof panel of a vehicle body (see JP 1993-131882 Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai), for example).
As shown in FIG. 8, the ceiling decorative panel 9 has, at its middle portion, a recessed portion 91 protruding toward a back face 912 side of the ceiling decorative panel 9 and having an opening portion 911 in a bottom face 910.
The recessed portion 91 is formed to retain a dome lamp 921 on the inside. In a longitudinal front portion of the ceiling decorative panel 9, a map lamp opening portion 913 is formed. In the map lamp opening portion 913, a map lamp 922 is disposed (see an arrow Y in FIG. 8).
Conventionally, a worker carries the ceiling decorative panel 9 to a line side of an assembly line by inserting his/her hands into the opening portion 911 (hereafter referred to as a dome lamp opening portion 911 for convenience of explanation) for disposing the dome lamp 921, as well as into the map lamp opening portion 913, and gripping end edges 914, 915 of the respective openings.
However, in recent years, the ceiling portion is getting modularized and it is now often the case that the dome lamp 921 is mounted in advance into the dome lamp opening portion 911 on a sub-line (see an arrow X in FIG. 8). In this method, however, the dome lamp opening portion 911 is closed and it is impossible to insert a hand into the dome lamp opening portion 911. Therefore, a worker cannot grip the end edge 914 to carry the ceiling decorative panel 9 to the line side of the assembly line.
If the worker tries to hold end edges 8 in a width direction of the ceiling decorative panel 9 to carry the panel 9, the ceiling decorative panel 9 may bend at its relatively low-strength middle portion.